1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion system, and a control device and control method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a boat propulsion system having an electronically controlled shift mechanism, and a control device and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described, for example, in JP-A 2006-264361, a technology for changing shift positions by actuating a shift mechanism of an outboard motor using an electrically operable actuator has been disclosed. In the shift mechanism of JP-A 2006-264361, the electrically operable actuator actuates a dog clutch between a connected state and a disconnected state to change the shift position among forward, reverse, and neutral positions.
Boat shift change operations of a control lever are, typically, conducted for accelerating, decelerating, or stopping the boat. Hence, in a boat, the shift position change operations are relatively frequently conducted. Occasionally, the shift position change operations can be conducted without any pauses.
However, in the electronically controlled shift mechanism of JP-A 2006-264361, a time lag exists after a boat operator has operated a control lever and before a shift position change is actually completed. Thus, if such a shift position change operation is conducted without a pause, an actual shift position change can fail to follow the shift position change operation. If the actual shift position change does not follow the shift position change operation, the operator can feel some discomfort in handling the boat.